


pater familias

by rainbowshy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bottom Theon Greyjoy, Brainwashing, Breeding, Caning, Collars, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Dark Robb Stark, Dark Sansa Stark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, First Time, Forced Nudity, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Name Changes, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Robb Stark is King in the North, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Threesome - F/M/M, Throne Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowshy/pseuds/rainbowshy
Summary: Robb made sure that Theon would never betray him again.
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark/Brienne of Tarth, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE FUCKING TAGS. NOW REREAD THEM. THIS IS NOT A WHOLESOME FIC. IT DOES NOT START OUT WHOLESOME. IT DOES NOT BECOME WHOLESOME. 
> 
> If I missed a warning, let me know. Otherwise: caveat lector. 
> 
> I do take requests if there's anything you'd like to see in a chapter ❤

Robb smiled down at the broken thing that had once been Theon. Asking Ramsay to break him when he took Winterfell back from the Ironborn had been an excellent choice. He’d told Ramsay to try not to cause permanent damage—he wanted his new pet to be in as good condition as possible. Apparently, Ramsay had left Reek almost entirely alone for the past few weeks, so that he would imprint on whoever rescued him, like a duckling. 

Their reputation for mercy would spread far and wide when everyone saw how gently he and Sansa treated this broken husk of a man. They just had to keep quiet that they had ordered Ramsay to break him. 

Reek blinked up at him, confusion in his eyes. 

“Hello, darling,” Robb said, opening the door. “I’m Robb, I’m here to rescue you.”

“Rescue?” Reek said. His voice was hoarse. 

Robb smiled, reaching a hand out slowly and stroking Reek’s brittle hair. “That’s right, rescue. Ramsay won’t hurt you anymore, because this is my castle now.”

“M-Master is…”

“He’s gone, sweetling. I’m going to take care of you from now on. Come with me, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Robb picked Reek up, ignoring his weak protestations. Reek was light as a feather, but fit so well into Robb’s arms that he couldn’t possibly mind. He’d fatten Reek up a bit, of course—it wouldn’t do to have his new pet be so thin that all his ribs showed—but not enough to really regain Theon’s strength. Not enough to allow him any way to escape.

Reek wouldn’t do as a name, either. Robb’s new pet wouldn’t be a wretched creature that looked and stank like a corpse, he’d be a soft, pampered lap dog, something precious and cherished. 

“You’re going to need a new name,” he said. “I think I’ll call you Pet.”

“Pet?” Reek echoed. 

“Yes, because you’re _my_ Pet.” Robb gave him an indulgent smile. “Well, ours, really, my sister Sansa is here as well.”

“I…” Pet seemed overwhelmed. Robb would be patient for a little while, to let him adjust to his new life. A bit of kindness could go much further than fear. 

“I know, it’s a lot. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

Pet looked relieved, resting his head on Robb’s shoulder. 

“Almost there, darling.” He’d ordered a bath to be drawn in his chambers, where Sansa should be waiting for them. “We’ll get you cleaned up.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Robb smiled. “Such a polite pet.” 

He opened the door, revealing Sansa sitting next to a steaming bath. He stood Pet between them, facing Sansa. 

“Now, take off those clothes, let us see you.”

“I…” Pet began, his hands fidgeting with his hem and glancing over his shoulder at Robb. 

“Robb gave you an order,” Sansa told him. “Don’t you want to be a good boy for him and do what you’re told?”

“Yes, my lady,” Pet said, dropping his gaze. He pulled off his tunic, revealing a pair of small breasts. 

Robb thought back. He’d never actually seen Theon naked, he realized; they’d been shirtless together a few times, when they were both young, but that had stopped without explanation. Robb had just assumed that Theon was cold and hadn’t thought about it further.

This, though…this had potential. 

Robb traced along one breast with the tip of his nail. Pet shivered. “What a pretty pet you are,” Robb said. “Go on, take the rest off as well.”

Pet took the remains of his trousers off, standing bare before them. Sansa’s gaze had sharpened and turned hungry. Her hands roamed between his legs, inspecting. 

“Perfect,” she declared. “Tell me, did your old Master ever use this?” Her finger traced his cunt. 

“No, my lady,” Pet said, looking ashamed. “He said I was too dirty to use.”

Sansa smiled. “You’re ours now, and you won’t be too dirty anymore. Into the bath with you, that’s a good pet.”

Pet stepped into the tub, sitting down in the water. Flakes of dirt started falling away almost immediately, swirling into the water. Sansa took a soft cloth and began scrubbing Pet’s arms and chest while Robb drew his knife—Pet flinched at the sound—and cut away the collar Ramsay had put on him. Sansa had Pet rub creams and oils over his skin, following some formula that Robb was sure she had perfected in King’s Landing. 

“Now for your hair,” Sansa declared, when Pet’s skin was clean and soft to her satisfaction. “Lean back for me, darling.” She rinsed his hair and combed oil through it with gentle, smooth strokes. “There, isn’t that better?”

It did look better, though Pet clearly needed more to fully recover than one bath. Still, he did look much more presentable. 

“Thank you, my lady,” Pet said. 

Robb guided him out of the tub, wrapping him in a warm towel. Pet looked so grateful that Robb couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. 

“Our good boy, look at you. But Pet needs a collar, don’t you think?”

Sansa smiled. “He does. A nice, soft collar to remind him who owns him.” She pulled out a pretty leather collar from the bundle beside her. 

The white leather looked perfect against Pet’s skin. Robb locked the collar in place. 

“How does that feel? Comfortable?”

“Yes, Master.”

Robb gave Pet a fond smile. “You don’t have to call me that, you can call me _my king_ if you want.”

“Yes, my king.”

“That’s better. Now, let’s get you dried off and fed, pretty Pet, and we’ll start teaching you the rules.”

“Thank you, my king.”

Sansa unwrapped Pet’s towel, revealing bare, clean skin. The dirt that covered him was gone. They took out a set of silver cuffs and put them on him, a pair for his wrists and a pair for his ankles, so that he could be chained up whenever they wanted. 

“There, aren’t you pretty?” Sansa said. She pinched Pet’s small breasts while Robb stroked his bald cunt. “Such a good Pet.”

“Thank you, my lady.”

“Are you hungry, Pet?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Then we’ll feed you,” Robb said. “Sansa, have the servants sent up our dinner yet?”

“They have, it’s in our solar waiting for us.”

“Come along, Pet,” Robb said. “If you’re good during the meal I’ll give you a treat.”

Pet followed them into the solar. Robb and Sansa relaxed into their seats, with Pet standing nervously between them. 

“Kneel, Pet,” Sansa ordered. “Put your hands behind your back and keep them there.”

He looked so pretty on his knees, his head bowed slightly. Robb reached over and stroked Pet’s hair. 

“Good boy,” he said. 

Sansa picked up a small piece of meet and offered it to Pet. 

“Go on,” Robb encouraged. “Sansa’s being kind enough to feed you.”

Pet leaned forward and closed his teeth around the bite, sucking gently on Sansa’s fingers to catch the juice. 

“Good boy,” she said. “Does that taste good?”

Pet nodded, a small smile on his face as he chewed. 

The meal passed like that: Pet on his knees between them, taking bites of food from their fingers. The delicate tip of his tongue flicked around their fingers to collect all the juice, not letting any spill. 

He looked happier and more relaxed the longer the meal went on, pliant under their hands. He looked almost like he was in a trance. 

Perfect. 

“Pet,” Robb said, “are you ready for your treat now?”

Pet nodded, looking nervous. Robb smiled at him. 

“Come kneel between my legs, there’s a good boy. You’re going to use your mouth on me. Unlace my trousers.”

Pet obeyed, freeing Robb’s hard cock. Sansa stroked Pet’s hair. 

“Kiss it,” she advised. “Don’t try to take it all at once, or you’ll choke. We’re going to train you, sweet Pet, you don’t have to do it perfectly the first time.”

Pet still looked nervous, but leaned forward and kissed the tip. Robb gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Keep going,” Robb said. “Just relax.”

Pet took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. Robb resisted the urge to thrust forward, to take Pet’s throat—he’d let him, darling loyal eager Pet, but he wanted Pet’s first time to be gentle and sweet. 

He let his mind wander as Sansa guided Pet to take Robb deeper and deeper, inch after inch disappearing into wet heat. The revelation that Pet had a cunt opened up so many possibilities—they could breed their Pet, use his womb to get themselves heirs. The Frey’s betrayal had dissolved Robb’s betrothal, and while many women had been eager to warm his bed, Robb had only permitted Sansa to sleep with him, had only _wanted_ Sansa. 

And his sweet Pet, of course, waiting for him in Winterfell. 

Sansa couldn’t give him heirs, though. The lords might turn a blind eye to their affection, so long as it could be brushed aside as affection between siblings—an occasional chaste kiss at most—a babe would be beyond the pale. Besides, the Targaryens and the Lannisters had proven what a bad idea it was to get a child on your sister.

Pet, on the other hand…he’d look lovely with his belly stuffed full of Robb’s seed, so grateful to his king for it, and the child would be a suitable heir. Pet had been highborn, before his betrayal and transformation into a loyal Pet. 

Pet looked so pretty with his lips stretched around Robb’s cock, his eyes closed in pleasure. His hands were still behind his back. Robb could see his cunt growing wetter with each thrust. 

“Good boy,” Robb said. “You’re doing very well.”

Pet whimpered around Robb’s cock, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. 

“Are you ready for your treat now? Don’t spill a drop, pretty pet, make sure you swallow it all.”

Pet nodded around Robb’s cock, still trying to take him deeper. Robb pushed in as he came, his seed filling Pet’s mouth and throat.

Pet moaned in pleasure as he swallowed it, his throat working around Robb’s cock to milk the last drops out. 

Robb pulled out slowly as he started to soften. Pet leaned forward, chasing after it. 

“Sweet boy,” Robb said, stroking his hair. “Your cunt is just soaking wet, isn’t it? Rub yourself against my boot, that’s a good Pet. You’ve earned a reward.”

Pet straddled his boot, rocking against the leather. His first movements were cautious, hesitant, but he grew more bold as he rutted, moaning. Robb pinched his nipple, admiring the way his small breasts moved. They’d only look better as Pet filled out, round and full. 

“Such a good boy,” Robb crooned. He shifted his foot in his boot, lifting his toes so that Pet dragged his dripping cunt against them and moaned with shameless pleasure. 

“He looks so lovely, doesn’t he?” Sansa said, running her hands along his shoulders. “Ours forever and ever, isn’t that right, Pet?”

“Yes, my lady,” he gasped. “Yes, it is, I am, _please_.”

Pet came with a sound that was half gasp and half moan. Robb’s boot was drenched in his slick. 

“Look at that,” Sansa said. “You made a mess, you should clean it up. Use your mouth, there’s a good boy.”

Pet whimpered with pleasure as he bent over and kissed the toe of Robb’s boot, his delicate tongue flicking out from his eager red mouth to lap up his slick, polishing Robb’s boot like it was the sweetest treat. Robb was hard again when Pet finished. 

“Polish the other one,” Robb ordered. “You’ve done such a good job with that one.”

“Thank you, Master,” Pet said, eagerly setting to work with little kitten licks, starting with the toe. 

“This is where you belong,” Robb said. “Kneeling, naked, desperate to please. You love kissing my boots, don’t you? Do they taste good?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Pet gasped. 

“They taste like submission, don’t they? Like a pretty pet who knows his place.”

“Yes, yes, my king, I know I belong at your feet, serving you.” Pet kissed his boot again, polishing it with desperate laps and moaning at the taste. 

“Darling,” Sansa said, stroking his hair, “if you can come from this, you’re allowed to, but no touching yourself. Only we can do that.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Pet gasped. 

“Is he wet?”

“Absolutely soaking. I can see how much he loves this.”

“Check and see if he’s a maiden, would you? I’m not going to take him like that just yet, but I want to know. Ramsay said he was keeping him fresh for me, but he might have lost it before that.”

Sansa inspected Pet’s cunt, pressing a careful finger in. “It’s there. He must have been worried about pregnancy.”

“That’s perfect, thank you, Sansa.”

“Of course. I can’t wait to see you take him, he’ll look so cute speared on your cock.”

Pet glanced up at Robb with big, pleading eyes, and Robb just stroked his hair. “Tonight, darling, if you’ve earned it. We need to teach you about your responsibilities first.” 

“Don’t worry, darling, it isn’t much. Your job, pretty Pet, is to keep our chambers clean. We’ll have a maid show you the first time, so that you know what we expect, and then you’ll do it on your own. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my lady,” Pet said. 

“You’ll also serve us,” Robb said. “You’ll help us dress and undress, and comb our hair, and all of that. And I’m sure you won’t have trouble keeping my boots polished after that little display, will you?”

“No, my king, I won’t.”

“Good Pet.” Robb ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t be scared, we know you’ll need time to adjust and learn the rules. Just be a good Pet and obey, you’ll learn.”

“We don’t want to have to punish you, sweetling. All you need to do to avoid it is obey.”

“I understand, my lady, thank you.”

Robb helped him to his feet and led him into the bedchamber. Pet’s bare feet made no noise on the soft rugs covering the stone floor. 

“Sit at the foot of the bed, Pet,” Sansa commanded. There was a large cushion set out for him there; he’d sleep there with Grey Wind when he wasn’t in bed with them. “Good boy. We don’t want you to get uncomfortable, now do we?” She ran an indulgent hand through his hair. 

Robb got out the soft clothes they’d had made for their Pet, giving him the semblance of modesty. The long white tunic tied around his waist with a silver ribbon. It covered him, mostly, ending at mid-thigh. 

A knock sounded on the door to their chambers. Robb kissed Sansa as he went past, greeting the maid. 

“The bedroom needs a thorough cleaning,” he told her. “Don’t mind the man sitting by the bed, he was one of Ramsay’s prisoners. Just ignore him. Lady Sansa and I will be overseeing the restoration, come find us if there’s anything you need.”

“I understand, Your Grace,” she said, bobbing a curtsey. 

* * *

Robb returned to their chambers with Sansa tucked under his arm, their faces flushed from cold. Pet was right where they had left him, kneeling at the foot of the bed. He didn’t look like he had moved at all.

They hadn’t really bothered with the restoration—there was little damage left, and aside from spotting a stray Bolton banner, they hadn’t done much. But it had been nice to stand on the battlements, their bodies pressed close, watching the sun setting over a free North. 

Sansa had been beautiful, crowned by the snowfall, and he’d found a deserted section of the battlements just so that he could kiss her. She’d tasted like snow, like Winterfell, the same way she tasted when King’s Landing fell to his sword and he gave her Joffery’s head and the lives of Cersei and Jaime Lannister. 

He kissed her again as the door to the bedchamber closed behind them. Pet wouldn’t care. 

“Pretty Pet,” Sansa said. “Take off that tunic, let us see you. Ah, hang it up on the peg, don’t just let it fall.”

Pet flushed at the correction as he obeyed. 

“Come here and undress us,” Robb ordered. “All of our clothes should be hung up on the pegs when you’re done.”

“Yes, Master,” he said, getting to work. He took off their heavy fur cloaks, hanging them up, then unlaced Robb’s leather jerkin and the grey doublet he wore underneath. Robb’s shirt joined the others on the pegs. 

Pet knelt down to take off Robb’s boots, running reverent fingers over the leather. 

“Pretty boy, you love my boots, don’t you?”

“Yes, my king.”

Robb tilted his face up. “Good. I loved walking around in them, knowing that my Pet had made them shine.”

Pet shivered with pleasure, pushing up into Robb’s hand with an eager sound.

“Finish your duties, Pet, and then you can have your treats.”

Pet nodded and returned to his work, tugging off Robb’s boots and stockings, then his trousers. Pet licked his lips when Robb’s cock sprang free, hard and red. 

“None of that now, you’ve already had yourself a taste. Put those away and then undress Sansa.”

“Yes, Master.” Pet hung the trousers up, leaving the stockings and boots neatly below them, and turned to Sansa. His hands were shaking as he unbuttoned her bodice, fingers fumbling on the buttons as he worked his way down her front, kneeling as he undid the last few buttons. Robb would have to get him on his knees in front of Sansa more often; they looked lovely together.   
She ran a hand through his hair as he started unfastening her skirts, revealing her long, lovely legs. She stepped out of the puddle of her skirts and petticoats gracefully, sitting in a chair by the fire as Pet hung the gown up. 

“My boots next,” she said. “And you may kiss them if you like, my sweet.”

Pet did, pressing his lips to the toe and then the inside, looking up at her with soft adoration in his eyes. 

“I’m so glad you found him, darling Robb, he’s such a good boy, so eager to please. Now, don’t get distracted, Pet, you still need to undress me all the way.”

“Yes, my lady,” he said, taking off her boots and setting them beside Robb’s. He carefully untied her garters and slid her stockings down her legs. 

Sansa’s eyes were dark as she watched him, naked and kneeling before her. She stood, turning so that he could unlace her corset. 

Watching Sansa undress was always delightful. She’d filled out in the years they were apart, blooming into a beautiful woman, all soft curves and smooth skin, statuesque and stunning. The corset released her breasts, large and full, and Robb couldn’t help pinching them through the thin fabric of her lacy chemise. 

Everything was hung up and put away, and Robb inspected Pet. His cunt was dripping slightly, his thighs pressed together to relieve the ache of want. 

Robb smirked. “Get on the bed. Spread your legs, let me see your pretty cunt,” he ordered. Pet looked so pretty, legs spread wide, his dark hair spread over a pillow. 

“Are you wet for me, Pet?”

He was, Robb could see that, but he wanted to make Pet beg.

“Yes, my king,” Pet said. “I’m wet for you.”

“Good boy. My good little wet Pet. Is that what you are? My wet Pet?”

“Yes, yes,” Pet gasped, “I am, I’m your wet Pet.”

“Do you want me to fuck you, Pet?”

“Yes, please, I’m yours, please take me, Master.”

“You were a very good boy for me earlier, using your mouth on me. But you don’t just belong to me, do you, Pet?” Robb ran his fingers along Pet’s stomach. “You belong to Sansa, too. So you’re going to show her just how talented your mouth is while I fuck you.”

Sansa straddled his face, her cunt over his mouth. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” she said. “Remember how we helped you take Robb’s cock? You need to learn how to please us. Just kiss and lick and suck, and you’ll do just fine.”

“Yes, my lady,” Pet said, muffled by her cunt. Sansa moaned softly. 

Robb pressed a finger into Pet’s wet, waiting cunt, watching it slide easily into him. 

“Look at that greedy cunt,” he said. “So desperate to be filled.”

Robb added another finger, fucking him slowly on the digits, drawing out hitched moans and whimpers that disappeared into Sansa’s cunt as Pet worshipped her. 

“How’s he doing?” he asked her.

“He’s a natural,” she said, grinding down on his mouth. “He’s got such a clever tongue.”

“And now it’s put to good use, isn’t it,” Robb said. “Our sweet boy thinking of nothing but pleasure.”

Robb slid his fingers out, watching Pet clench around nothing and whine at the loss. 

He thrust into him with a quick motion. Pet cried out, his cunt clenching tight around Robb’s cock. 

“Was that too much for you, Pet?”

There were tears in Pet’s eyes as he whimpered and shook his head.

“Good. You focus on pleasing Sansa while I use your cunt, alright? Be a good Pet.” Robb pulled out a little and thrust back in, shallow and gentle, rubbing Pet’s flat stomach. It wouldn’t be flat for long, not if Robb had his way; Pet would be heavy with child, a sweet little bed-slave devoted to their will. 

Robb wouldn’t last long, not with Pet’s tight cunt clenching around him and Sansa’s soft moans filling the air as Pet’s clever mouth explored her cunt. 

Sansa came first, her head thrown back and her thighs clenching around Pet’s head, drenching him with her come. It was the final straw for Robb, who thrust in deep and came, hard, into Pet’s waiting cunt. 

Pet looked perfect. A thin trickle of Robb’s seed ran down his thigh from his soaking cunt, Sansa’s slick coated his face. His eyes were unfocused, like he’d had a bit too much to drink, and he looked so happy to have served them so well. 

If Robb had any doubts about what he was doing, they were gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa smiled as she watched Pet move, the plug he wore giving him a slight limp. Robb had used his unresisting cunt twice while Pet slept, and he woke up on the third round. Sansa had pushed the plug into him afterwards—it wasn’t as thick as Robb’s cock, just enough to keep him open for when they next wanted to use him, and it kept all of Robb’s seed in. 

Well. Most of it. Sansa watched a trickle leaking down his thigh. She scooped it up and pushed it into Pet’s mouth, and he licked her fingers clean with an eager tongue. 

“Good boy,” she praised him. “Don’t waste your king’s seed.”

“I’m sorry, my lady.” He did actually look sorry, which made Sansa smile. He clearly was desperate to be good. 

“Come braid my hair, darling.” 

She handed him the brush and he began stroking through her hair with long, gentle strokes.

“You’ll be joining Robb and I in court today. You won’t have to do anything at all but kneel and look pretty, which you do so well.” 

Maybe she should visit Cersei after court. It was always nice to take out her frustrations, and Cersei looked so pretty after she was whipped raw. 

Robb had given her Cersei Lannister, and Sansa had decided to spare her life. Cersei must have thought it was mercy, once upon a time. 

The thought of it made heat pool in her stomach. Cersei was hardly recognizable as the beautiful queen who had come to Winterfell so long ago. Sansa thought she looked better this way: branded with the Stark sigil, her fine gowns long since whipped from her skin.

Cersei had begged for mercy, had confessed everything, desperate to avoid first the lash and then the branding iron. It hadn’t done her any good. 

Robb had taken Jaime, and treated him much the same as Sansa treated her prisoner. They were still a matched set: branded and chained and whipped, not so fine now. Sansa had made over several of the twins’ clothes to suit her and Robb; it was always such a treat to see them realize it.

“Pet, do you want a treat?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Good. Come sit at my feet, I want your mouth on me.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Pet looked so pretty kneeling between her thighs, lifting her skirts up. He planted small kisses along her thighs, working his way up to her soaking cunt. He kissed her outer lips, then her sensitive clit. Sansa moaned, relaxing in her chair and petting Pet’s hair as he worked. 

“Good boy,” she said. “Good Pet.”

It was all the encouragement Pet needed. His tongue flicked out to lap her slick up, drinking her in like he was dying of thirst. Sansa moaned, rolling her hips against his face. Pet moaned as well, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. 

The door opened. Sansa glanced over her shoulder at Robb, standing in the doorway and watching them. 

“Isn’t he such a good Pet?” he asked, crossing the room to her. “So eager to please.” Robb kissed her, his hands drifting down to play with her tits through her bodice. “I love watching him pleasure you, my beautiful queen.”

“I was thinking of visiting Cersei after court today, watch her squirm in pain. Do you think Pet would like to visit her? It would remind him, mmm, how good he has it.”

“I think he already knows that. I’m sure Ramsay didn’t treat him as nicely as we do.”

“He’s such a lovely boy, it would be a shame to really hurt him,” Sansa said, tightening her thighs around Pet’s head. “Cersei’s fun to torture, though. Do you think we could train her like Pet here, to be a good little slut? We could be so delightfully rough with her…”

“We could name her Slut, too. And Jaime could be…oh, I don’t know, Whore, have them match. And it doesn’t have to be just us using them, you know, we could give them to the men, watch them being fucked by every soldier who fought against them and then make them beg for more.”

Sansa moaned in pleasure—both at the thought of proud Cersei Lannister completely broken and obedient, and at Pet’s eager tongue deep in her cunt, bringing her closer to climax. “Not just the soldiers, everyone in Winterfell deserves a chance to fuck them.”

“We’ll have to make sure Cersei is barren, though, we can’t have any more Lannister bastards running around.”

Sansa grinned. “Joffery was enough.” She pulled Robb down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. “Then again, I do understand the urge, having taken my brother’s cock… Oh, Pet, right there, do that again.”

Sansa’s eyes closed in pleasure as she came, grinding hard onto Pet’s face. 

“Good boy,” she told him as she pulled away. Pet looked dazed, her slick dripping down his chin onto his tits, his thighs damp. “Did you come from that?” He nodded. “What a good boy.”

“Thank you, my lady.”

“Now, Pet, clean yourself up. We’re expected in court, and you’ll be joining us.” He handed Pet a folded stack of clean, white clothes. “Dry your face and get dressed.”

“Yes, my king.” Pet licked his lips and began wiping Sansa’s slick up with his fingers and licking his fingers clean, moaning at the taste of her come. His thighs were soaking, his cunt spasming around the plug and dripping down to his knees. 

“You’re very eager, aren’t you?” Robb said. “I might need to fuck you again so that you aren’t squirming all through court.”

“Please, my king,” Pet gasped, spreading his legs. 

“Well, since you ask so nicely.” Robb grinned, pulling the plug out in one swift motion and unlacing his trousers. “How could I refuse my sweet Pet?”

He pinned Pet to the wall and thrust in quickly. Pet gasped in pleasure, his eyes rolling back. 

“Sweet Pet,” Robb crooned, thrusting quickly and roughly. “Lovely Pet, so pliant, no thoughts in his head, no, they all dripped out of his cunt. You’re desperate to be used, aren’t you? You love this.”

Pet nodded desperately. “I do, I do, please Master, please use me for your pleasure.”

Robb bit Pet’s shoulder as he came, pushing in deep before pulling out slowly and replacing his cock with the plug. Pet whimpered as it slid in. 

“Is that better, Pet?”

“Yes, Master, thank you.”

“That’s our good Pet. Get dressed now, we don’t want to be late, do we?”

“No, Master.” Pet smiled as he put on the high-collared tunic and trousers and robe, all soft white trimmed with silver. The clothes hid his collar and cuffs completely; anyone who didn’t know what Pet was wouldn’t suspect. 

“I was thinking, Sansa, we have such a pretty Pet, but maybe he should have some decorations…” Robb pinched Pet’s nipples through the tunic. “What do you think?”

“Oh, I think that sounds wonderful. If he’s good during court, and sits quietly for us…” Sansa brushed the side of his face. “His ears and nipples, of course, were you thinking of somewhere else?”

“His pretty little clit, I think. Won’t he look lovely with a little sparkle down there?”

“Oh, yes, he would. Especially while he’s rubbing himself on your boot.” Pet looked like he was about to melt under their hands. Sansa kissed his cheek. “Come along, pretty. You can show us how much you like Robb’s boots afterwards.”

Robb wrapped an arm around Pet as they stepped out into the hallway. Pet’s slight limp was so cute, and occasionally the plug would move inside him and he’d whimper. 

The throne room was empty, or nearly so, as Robb and Sansa had Pet kneel on a soft cushion between their thrones. Robb hooked a thin silver chain from Pet’s ankle cuff to his throne. If Pet was determined enough, he could probably break through it, but that wasn’t really the point. 

The hall slowly filled with people, most of them smallfolk from Wintertown and the surrounding villages, wanting to get a look at the returned King. There would be more over time, as more people heard about it and made the journey. Sansa smiled to see them. 

“Your Grace,” the Greatjon asked Robb in an undertone, “who is that and why is he sitting by your throne? He looks familiar.”

“One of Ramsay’s former prisoners. We found him in the dungeons, in a terrible state,” Robb answered. “We call him Pet, since he’s so tame. We’ll be taking care of him from now on.”

“That’s very generous, Your Grace.”

“It was Sansa’s idea,” Robb demurred, which wasn’t entirely true. Robb had ordered Ramsay to take Winterfell and break Theon; Sansa had merely had the idea of keeping him as their Pet. 

She hadn’t been expecting just how sweet Pet would be, how eager to please and be good for them. She stroked Pet’s hair, and got an adoring glance in return. 

“Let us begin,” Robb called. “Lady Tallhart, I have reports that you raised taxes on your smallfolk beyond what they can bear, why is that?”

Lady Tallhart looked like she had been stretched out; tall and thin and coltish. She kept glancing at Pet anxiously. “I needed the gold for repairs, Your Grace, after the Ironborn attack…”

“I have all the wealth of three castles in my vaults, why did you not ask for my aid? Your smallfolk’s lands were damaged as well, do not take from them the little they have.”

“I—I did not want to im-impose on your generosity, Your Grace.”

Robb waved a hand. “Lower your taxes. The wealth in my vaults is for the good of the North, not just the good of House Stark or Winterfell. I will send men to survey the damage and make repairs.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

Sansa ran her fingers through Pet’s hair, watching Robb settling disputes between their people and occasionally making suggestions herself. Kingship suited him; in the crown and furs, his face grave as he listened to the arguments presented, he looked like he might have come from the Age of Heroes. 

Cersei Lannister was a fool in so many ways, but Sansa did know what it was to love her brother. 

* * *

The last supplicant left, and Robb dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand. Sansa grinned. They couldn’t do this often, there was far too much risk involved, but the thrill of fucking on their throne was incredible. 

“Gods, I love you,” Robb said as she sank down on his cock. “The gods must have made you just for me, shaped us for each other.”

“I wish I could carry your child,” she said. “I wish I could be your wife for true, your queen for all the world to know.”

“Oh, I have an idea,” Robb said. “Turn around for me?”

Sansa pouted as she got off, turning to face the empty hall, Robb’s hands strong on her stomach, holding her close against his chest.

“Now, Pet, come here, I want your mouth on us.”

Sansa moaned at the first touch of Pet’s tongue. Pet moaned as well, pressing his mouth to Robb’s shaft and Sansa’s slick cunt. 

“Isn’t this nice, my love?” Robb said, kissing her neck. She’d been wet all through court, just from watching Robb ruling. “Pet has such a clever mouth, and your cunt, sweet Sansa, is perfect.”

“I’m not going to last,” she confessed. Pet was sucking gently on her clit in between long strokes of his tongue up Robb’s shaft and between her lips. “Oh, Pet, this is just where you belong.”

Pet whimpered and moaned into Sansa.

“Oh, Robb, what if we trained Pet to come on command?”

“Fuck.” Robb bit down on her shoulder, his cock throbbing inside her. “Make him come when he hears the Greyjoy words, do you think?”

“Oh, that’s perfect, it suits him so well.”

Robb thrust up into her and spent deep inside of her. She’d have to drink moon tea later, to make sure it didn’t root, but that was later. 

Pet’s tongue replaced Robb’s softening cock, lapping all the seed he could find up and swallowing it down. 

“Good boy,” Robb said. “Do we taste good?”

“Yes, my king,” Pet said, his mouth moving against her cunt. “I love the taste of you. Both of you.”

“Don’t stop,” Sansa told him, feeling her peak building. “Our sweet Pet loves making his masters come, doesn’t he?”

“More than anything,” Pet promised. “I only want to please.”

“Good.” Sansa came with a jolt of pleasure. She hummed, relaxing into Robb’s arms as Pet started cleaning himself. “None of that now, leave it where it is.”

“Yes, my lady.”

“You should come on his face,” she told Robb. “And leave him marked with your seed. Maybe when he’s been bred.”

“He’d look lovely like that, wouldn’t he?” Robb stroked her flat belly. “I wish I could get my heirs on you, though.”

“Someday,” Sansa promised. “We’ll find someone who can give me a good babe.” 

“Until then…” Robb kissed her shoulder. “Let’s decorate our pretty Pet.”

“He’ll look so pretty wearing gold.”

“His jewelry’s in our rooms, which means you need to get off my lap.”

“So mean,” Sansa said with a pout, getting up and rearranging her skirts while Robb unclipped Pet’s ankle chain. “Come along, Pet.”

Pet scrambled to his feet, whimpering as the plug shifted inside him. 

“Oh, we should train him to take two cocks at once,” Sansa said. “I’ll get out mine, and let him slick it up while you stretch him, and then we can both slide in…”

“We have all the time in the world, and I can’t wait to see how pretty he’ll look like that.” Robb kissed first her and then Pet. “Fucked-out and desperate, his pretty cunt wide open. Maybe we’ll make him beg to come while we fuck him.”

“Once the lords get used to him…we could show him off like that. They’d never be able to touch him, but we could sit him up on our dais, opened up and riding some toys. Maybe we could have Slut and Whore available for them to use, if that idea pans out…”

“Perfect.” Robb kissed her cheek, mindful that they were in public still. 

She opened the door to their chambers, and kissed Robb’s mouth. “Oh, we’re wicked, aren’t we?”

“I’d have you no other way, my clever love.”

“We’re a perfect match. Now, Pet, you’re wearing too many clothes, aren’t you? Fold them up neatly and set them on the chest.”

“I’ll get the needles and jewelry, can you prepare him?”

“Of course. We don’t want to hurt our Pet too badly, after all. Pet, come sit on the bed, please?” 

She tied his wrists and ankles to the bedposts, spreading him wide open, and worked a gag into his unresisting mouth. 

“Can’t have you hurting yourself by accident, darling,” she said, patting his chest. His pretty tits were distractingly fun to play with and watch him whimper and squirm on the plug in search of relief. 

She drew out the plug from his soaked cunt. A thin trickle of Robb’s seed slipped out onto the bed, and she kissed his mound lightly. 

“Now, I’m going to clean you up a little,” she said, lapping at his clit. “You taste delicious. Don’t come just yet, darling, but if you’re good during your piercings, you can.” 

His clit stood proudly out from the soft folds of his cunt. Even the slightest touch of her tongue to it made Pet jerk in his bindings. 

“Oh, sweetling, is it too much?”

Pet nodded, tears in his eyes. Sansa patted his thigh soothingly.

“You need to be cleaned up, pretty boy, so that Robb can pierce you. Don’t you want to be good for us?”

Pet whined and nodded again. 

“Then you need to hold still for just a bit longer, and then you can rest until Robb comes back. Deal?”

Pet gave a hesitant nod. 

Sansa sucked on his clit, licking him clean in a long stroke of her tongue. Pet shrieked around his gag. 

“Shh, darling,” Sansa said, stroking him. “Shh, we’re done, just take a deep breath. It’s alright, I’ve got you, I know that was a lot. You were very good.”

Pet blinked up at her with wide, teary eyes as the door opened for Robb. 

“Sansa,” Robb chided, “were you being mean to our poor Pet?”

“Only a little,” she assured him. “He’s all clean now, and ready for the needle.”

“Perfect.” Robb kissed her. “Pet, do you want a blindfold for this?”

Pet glanced from Robb to Sansa and back again. Finally he nodded. Sansa pulled out a soft scarf, gently tying it around his head. 

“How’s that? Good?”

Pet nodded, his hands clenching and releasing. 

“We’ll be quick,” Robb said, heating the needle over a candle. “Now, hold still. This will all be over soon.”

Sansa held Pet’s face as Robb quickly pushed the needle through in a smooth stroke and put in a simple gold hoop.

“Now for the other side.”

Sansa turned his head and Robb pierced his other ear, drawing a pained whimper from Pet.

“You look lovely, darling,” Sansa told him. “You’re doing so well.”

Robb spent more time than he needed to playing with Pet’s breasts, working the nipples up to stiff peaks. Pet moaned through the gag. 

“Such a sweet, pretty boy,” Sansa soothed. “Once this is over, you’ll be all ours, understand? You’ll belong to us entirely.”

Pet mumbled something that sounded like thank you. 

“Now, your ears weren’t so bad, were they? It’ll be done soon.”

Tears stained the blindfold as Robb pushed the needle through each of his pretty pink nipples. Sansa kept soothing him, stroking his hair, as Robb replaced the needle with Pet’s new jewelry.

The gold looked lovely against Pet’s skin, the shield glowing in the candlelight. 

“Nearly done,” Robb said. “You’ve been so good, you’re almost there, and then you’ll get your reward, sweet boy.”

Pet sniffled. 

Robb ran a finger along Pet’s cunt, drawing choked whines and moans from Pet. Sansa held Pet’s hips down as Robb found the hood for his sensitive clit. 

Pet barely made a sound as the needle went through, only starting to sob as Robb threaded the little golden bar though it, one end resting against his clit and one end gleaming against his skin. 

“There now,” Sansa said, taking the gag out. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Pet heaved for breath, shallow sobs still wracking his body. “No, my lady.”

“And now it’s over, and it’s time for your reward.” She untied the blindfold. Pet’s eyes looked so pretty, his dark lashes thick with tears. 

Robb’s tongue flicked at Pet’s waiting cunt, careful to avoid his sensitive clit. Sansa rested a finger against it, feeling it throbbing. 

“Good boy. You’re close, aren’t you? Our good boy loves being ours, doesn’t he?”

“Please,” Pet whined. 

“You can come as much as you like,” Sansa said, nuzzling his temple. “We do not sow,” she whispered. 

Pet jerked and cried out as he came, Robb lapping at his cunt. 

“Good boy,” Sansa said, stroking him. “Isn’t he just the sweetest thing, Robb?”

“He is,” Robb said. “Our sweet, loyal Pet.” Robb ran a finger along one of the nipple shields. “I took this gold when I took Casterly Rock. It had been a necklace, a lion pendant, but I think this is far more beautiful.”

“I think he needs to come again,” Sansa said. “Go on, darling, I know you can.”

Pet moaned as Robb kissed his cunt, suckling gently in the way Sansa had taught him. It wouldn’t take long—Sansa could already see his thighs tensing in anticipation. 

“We do not sow,” she whispered as Pet came again. It would take a while for that conditioning to really sink in, but that was alright.

They had all the time they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa opened the door to Slut’s cell. Her behavior had improved in the last few months. She didn’t throw things anymore, partially because she was chained on her hands and knees and partially because there wasn’t anything in the cell to throw, anymore. That had been part of her punishment—if she decided to throw food, then clearly she wasn’t hungry. 

She’d started behaving better, then. 

The brand had helped as well; the large wolf on her ass had shut up any mentions of her being the Queen. The large SLUT tattooed across her breasts had stopped her insisting that she was Cersei Lannister. She still didn’t consistently answer to her name, but that would come. She was starting to truly accept her new position; all Sansa had to do was wait. 

Sansa took the crop off the shelf, giving it a testing flick. Slut flinched.

“Kiss it,” she ordered, holding it out for Slut. 

A thin trickle of drool dripped from her mouth and down her chin.

Sansa flicked the crop across Slut’s face, raising a red welt across one cheek. 

“Kiss it,” she ordered again. 

Slut leaned forward and kissed it. 

“Say ‘thank you, Lady Sansa.’”

Slut was silent.

“Tsk.” Sansa struck her other cheek. “From the beginning, then. I have all the time in the world, Slut, I can do this all day. The sooner you cooperate, the less painful this will be. Now, kiss the crop and say thank you.”

Slut kissed the crop, anger burning in her eyes. “Thank you, Lady Sansa.”

“What’s your name?”

Slut didn’t answer. 

“Ten strokes. Count them. If you lose track, we start again.”

Slut was silent for the first few strokes across her ass, then finally started to count up to ten. 

“Better. Now then, we’re going to start this from the beginning once again. Kiss the crop and thank me.”

Slut kissed the crop. “Thank you, Lady Sansa,” she droned mockingly. Sansa didn’t bother punishing that; it would come with time. 

“What’s your name? I know you know it, it’s written on your tits.”

“S…” She glared at Sansa. “Slut.”

“Very good.” Sansa pulled out the thick plug from her cunt, noting how wet it was. Slut’s empty hole clenched beautifully around nothing. “Look at that, all stretched out. Remember when I could barely fit a finger inside you? And look at you now, with your sloppy hole, what a good Slut. I bet I could fit my whole fist in you.” 

Sansa curled her fingers and pressed in, not caring about Slut’s pained noises. 

“Look at that.” She pulled out. “I know you feel so empty right now, but you’ll just have to be patient. We still need to train your throat.”

She patted Slut’s ass, making sure to smack the welts as she got out a cock gag.

“I’m know you’ve had men fuck your throat before,” Sansa said as she fitted it on, “but you can’t be a good Slut if you have a gag reflex. Your performance last night was disappointing.”

Slut had looked perfect with a hall full of men taking turns on her cunt and ass, but she’d had to be gagged the whole time, which had annoyed Sansa. They’d gotten Slut to stop biting—pulling teeth had worked wonders, and Slut’s mouth was nice and welcoming now—but her gag reflex was too strong for the men to take her mouth like Sansa wanted. 

Slut was already gagging and choking on it as Sansa tied it in place.

“Don’t be such a baby,” she said. “You can still breathe through your nose. You can have it off if you behave at supper.”

Outside of Slut’s cell, it was the middle of the night. This was Sansa’s last task before sleep. She would return with some food after breakfast; keeping Slut confused would only help break her down. Sansa knew that Slut had already lost track of how long she’d been here.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Sansa picked up the plug. “Your poor cunt must feel so empty.” She shoved the plug back in with one rough thrust. Slut cried out around the gag. “Be a good Slut until I’m back.”

* * *

Sansa felt herself relax as she stepped into the bedchamber and found Pet asleep in Robb’s arms. He looked so perfect, curled loosely into Robb’s side, his head on Robb’s shoulder. 

“Hello, Pet,” Sansa whispered as she kissed his temple. “Hello, love,” she said to Robb.

“There you are,” Robb said, stretching carefully to avoid disturbing Pet.

“Lady Sansa?” Pet murmured, his voice slurred with sleep.

“That’s right, I’m here.”

“I missed you,” he pouted. 

“You were asleep, darling, how could you have missed me?”

“I was cold.” Pet’s eyes were wide and pleading. 

“Silly Pet, you’re buried under all these furs and you’re still cold?”

“Yes?”

Sansa smiled fondly as she carded her hand through Pet’s long hair, climbing into bed and curling around him. “I’m here now, go back to sleep.”

“Yes, my lady.” Pet squirmed back into her, molding himself to her. She stroked up his side, pausing at his breasts to toy with the piercings. 

Pet winced, a tiny noise of pain escaping him.

“Pet? Is something the matter?”

“N-no, my lady, they’re just sore.”

“I’ve heard you being sick in the mornings, too,” Sansa mused, rubbing his belly. It felt a little rounder than usual, though she might be imagining that.

“I’m sorry, Lady Sansa, I don’t mean to…”

“Oh, darling, don’t worry about it, I know you don’t mean to.” She kissed the back of his neck.

“It’s important that you tell us if anything hurts, Pet,” Robb said, tugging at the ring on the front of his collar to pull him into a kiss. “You’re ours, which means that you serve us, and in exchange, we take care of you.”

“Besides, we don’t want to hurt you on accident. Only on purpose.”

Pet looked nervous. “But what if…what if I was bad and you didn’t want me anymore?”

“Silly boy,” Sansa said. “If you’re bad then we’ll correct you, but you will always belong to us. Always.”

“I want you to say it, Pet,” Robb said. “You will always belong to us.”

“I will always belong to you?”

“Say it again, and don’t make it a question.”

“I will always belong to you.”

“Good boy,” Sansa said. 

Pet shook his head. “I,” he started, voice wavering, “I had a dream about Before, and now I can’t stop having bad thoughts, and I don’t want to have them, I want to be good!” His voice rose in panic, his face buried in Robb’s chest. 

“Pet,” Robb said in his king-voice, stern and strong, “what sort of bad thoughts are you having?”

“Wondering about Before,” Pet mumbled. “Before I was Ramsay’s, I mean, I know I, I made lots of mistakes then, and I hurt people, and that’s why I shouldn’t make choices, because I choose wrong, but I can’t stop thinking about it!”

“Oh, Pet,” Sansa said.

“And, and you mentioned that your mother was coming back, and I wondered if I had a mother, and what she might be like, if she’d be, be disappointed in me? For all those wrong choices?”

“Pet,” Robb said. “None of that matters now. You’re ours, now and always.”

“Now and always,” Pet echoed. “But…would you punish me and make the bad thoughts go away? Please?”

“Sweet boy, asking so nicely.” Sansa kissed his cheek. “But afterwards, you must go to sleep, understand?”

“Yes, my lady, thank you.” Pet was sniffling. “I just want to be good.”

“We know you do, darling boy.” Robb kissed him. “Come on, out of bed with you. Bed is for sleeping and pleasure, not punishment.”

Pet looked so relieved as he crawled out of bed that it would have clearly been a worse ordeal to leave him with his own thoughts. Robb led him into the smaller antechamber they’d set aside for punishments like this. Pet flinched at the transition away from the thick rugs and cushions to the bare stone floor; too cold for his bare feet. 

“Hands and knees, Pet,” Sansa ordered. Pet obeyed, wincing only a little at the cold seeping into his hands. 

Pet looked lovely. Their care had allowed him to fill out in ways he never had before: his dark hair was long and sleek, falling over his shoulder; his body still lithe, but with rounder, softer lines. He’d never regained the muscle he lost in Ramsay’s keeping, and they would make sure that he never did. He was their sweet Pet, and nothing else. 

“We’re going to make all those bad thoughts go away, darling,” Sansa soothed. “All those unhappy memories will be gone, and you’ll be our perfect, pretty Pet again.”

“Yes, my lady, please, I just want to be yours.”

“I know, darling.” 

The first blow of the cane struck him with a delightful sound, drawing a gasp from Pet and making him jerk away. 

“None of that, now,” Robb said, holding him in place. “Hold still while you’re being punished.”

“Yes, Master,” Pet said, turning his face into Robb’s shoulder. “Thank you, thank you.”

Sansa struck him again, counting up in her head so that she could hear every reaction. By five, Pet was whimpering in pain. By ten, he was crying softly. By fifteen, he was crying loudly. By twenty, Pet’s ass was bright red, his every breath a keen. Sansa put the cane away. 

“What’s your name?” she asked. 

Pet’s eyes were unfocused, glassy with tears and hazed with submission. “Pet.”

“Good. Repeat after me: my name is Pet.”

“My name is Pet.”

“I am owned.”

“I am owned.”

“I belong to Robb and Sansa Stark.”

“I belong to Robb and Sansa Stark.”

“My place is in Winterfell.”

“My place is in Winterfell.”

“Now say it all together for me.”

“My name is Pet. I am owned. I belong to Robb and Sansa Stark. My place is in Winterfell.”

“Very good. Again.” Sansa ran a finger along his inner thigh and pressed a finger into his wet cunt. 

“My name is Pet. I am—oh!—owned. I belong to Robb and S-Sansa Stark. My place is in Winterfell.”

“Good boy. I want you to recite that whenever you feel those bad thoughts coming back. Your name is Pet. You are owned. You belong to Robb and Sansa Stark. Your place is in Winterfell.”

“Thank you, my lady.” 

“Now, it’s late, and you’ve been unwell, so let’s get you into bed and settled in.” Sansa petted him. “No more bad thoughts, alright?”

“No more bad thoughts.” Pet smiled. 

“Good boy,” Robb said, tugging Pet up further in his arms. “Our good boy.”

“Yours, Your Grace.” Pet stifled a yawn. “Now and always.”

Robb lifted him up, cradled against his chest, and carried him back to the bed. 

“Now, Pet, sleep,” Sansa ordered.

Pet smiled as he curled between them. “Yes, my lady.”

* * *

“Are you ready for supper, Slut?”

Slut whined around the gag. Sansa unlocked it and pulled it out, watching spittle drip from her open mouth. 

“What’s your name?”

“Slut,” she moaned. 

“Good girl. Now say ‘thank you, Lady Sansa.’”

“Thank you, Lady Sansa.”

“There now, that wasn’t so hard.” Sansa nudged the bowl closer. “You’ve earned tonight’s meal.”

Slut’s hands were chained to the floor, useless. She had to lower her head to the bowl and eat like a dog, her ass in the air and her holes on full display. 

Sansa walked around her, admiring the former Queen. Her nails scratched the welts she had left the night before, and Slut whined eagerly. 

“Our armies will return home soon. Maybe you should service them, I know they’d love to leave their loads in an eager slut like you.” Sansa’s hand cracked against Slut’s ass. Her only reaction was a gasp and a moan. “Or maybe I should tie you up in the kennels, and watch as every dog in Winterfell mounts their eager bitch.”

“Please,” Slut whined, high and keening. It barely sounded like a word. 

“Your name suits you.” Sansa smirked. “The most desperate slut in Winterfell. Maybe I should have you start sucking cock to earn your food.”

Sansa slid the thick plug in and out of Slut’s hole, watching her stretch easily around it. Every thrust left her wet and dripping, whimpering and moaning for more. 

She pulled it out entirely and pushed it slowly into Slut’s ass instead of her cunt. Slut’s scream was as much pleasure as pain; they hadn’t trained her ass as thoroughly as her cunt. 

When it was fully seated within Slut, Sansa took up the crop. 

* * *

It had become routine for them to bring Pet with them while they held court, having him kneel between their thrones. There was a soft cushion there for him, and none of the lords even blinked to see him anymore, no more than they were surprised to see Grey Wind. 

Today wasn’t a usual day to hold court, but their armies were returning victorious from securing the North, and they had to welcome them home. Sansa smiled at the thought. Mother had written to them the day before, informing them of the troops’ movements, and included a few details of their prisoners. 

Arya was the first person in the hall, running in to launch herself at Robb and knock his crown askew. Sansa hid her smile behind her hand; her little sister was so predictable sometimes. 

Mother was next to enter, nodding once to Robb in acknowledgement and introducing her companions: Renly Baratheon, his betrothed Margaery Tyrell, who Sansa remembered as having been Joffery’s betrothed until Robb’s army had surrounded King’s Landing, and two members of Renly’s Rainbow Guard; Brienne of Tarth and Loras Tyrell. 

Sansa smiled sweetly at the introductions, casting a subtle glance towards Robb. Pet was sweet, but a few more friends for him might be quite pleasant indeed. Margaery was a beautiful flower. From the look on Robb’s face, he was thinking similar thoughts. 

Mother had mentioned in her letters that Brienne was becoming rather devoted to her, while on campaign. Sansa could read between the lines; she and Robb had inherited their tastes from their mother, after all. Mother had made Brienne hers, not as obviously as Pet was theirs, but enough that her loyalty would not be in doubt. 

The prisoners followed. Several members of Stannis’s court, most of whom took the offer of the Wall, and then Stannis himself and his daughter. 

Sansa paid very little attention to Stannis, other than to note that he was tall and broad and dark-haired, and looked very much like his elder brother, if Robert ate nothing but raw lemons. 

Shireen, however, was of more interest. Greyscale scars covered half her face. She was much smaller than her father—Sansa guessed it was a resemblance to her mother—and their coloring seemed to be the only trait they shared. She knelt to Robb gracefully, tearing up a little as she did and trembling in undisguised fear. She’d make an excellent puppet. 

“Guards,” Robb said, “please escort the false king and his daughter to the dungeons.”

“Please, brother,” Sansa said, rising and kneeling before him to conceal her smile. “Have mercy on the girl. At least spare her the dungeons.”

“She is the daughter of a traitor.”

“But not a traitor herself. Please, my king, allow me to take custody of her.”

Robb smiled indulgently, a wicked gleam in his eye. They’d planned this, after all. “If she denounces her father as a traitor, I will allow it.”

Every eye turned to Shireen, shaking like a leaf. “I…my father…is a traitor.” Every word looked like it hurt. Stannis looked disappointed. 

“Very well,” Robb said, “she is yours, but if she misbehaves you shall be punished as well.”

“I understand, thank you, brother.” Sansa turned to Shireen, helping her stand and unlocking her shackles. “Come, there is a spare room for you.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Shireen said. 

Sansa pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed away the tears sparkling on Shireen’s face. “You made the right choice,” she assured her. “You have a chance to win your future back now. If you had insisted on following him, you would have only shared in his punishment.”

“I abandoned him,” she whispered. 

“No, darling. He abandoned you when he brought you along on a doomed campaign.” She stroked Shireen’s soft hair. “Here, I know a trick that will help calm you.” 

Sansa led Shireen to the small room they had set aside for her. Sansa had chosen the rooms for everyone staying in Winterfell carefully; there were many rooms in Winterfell with no windows at all, to help keep out the cold, but it also meant that time passed more fluidly, without the sun’s rise and set to mark the hours, and once the door was closed, the room fell into total darkness. 

“Sit on the bed, darling,” she instructed, lighting a candle, “and watch the flame. Breathe slowly and deeply. Focus on nothing but the flame. Let all those other thoughts float away. All that matters is breathing slowly and deeply.”

Shireen’s eyes were already starting to look unfocused, her lids heavy. 

“Close your eyes,” Sansa said. Shireen’s eyes slipped closed. “Very good. How do you feel right now?”

Shireen was silent for a moment. “Calm.”

“Very good. You’re calm. Follow my voice down, deeper, deeper, into the darkness. You’re not afraid, because I’m guiding you. You’re calm. Your breathing is slow and deep. All your thoughts have floated away, and all that’s left is my voice, leading you. Let yourself sink into the darkness, feel your body relaxing. When you hear my voice, you are safe and calm. How do you feel right now?”

“Safe and calm.”

“Very good. Stand up, darling, that’s my good girl.” Sansa began unlacing the girl’s bodice. “You want to be my good girl, because when you hear my voice, you are safe and calm. When you hear my praise, you feel warm. You want to be praised and to be told you are a good girl.”

Shireen’s dress fell away from her body. Sansa ran a hand along her soft curves. 

“When I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep and dream of me. When you wake, the campaign will seem like a bad dream. You are home in Winterfell. You belong in Winterfell. You are safe in Winterfell. Can you repeat that for me?”

“I am home in Winterfell,” Shireen said. “I belong in Winterfell. I am safe in Winterfell.”

“That’s right. Climb into bed, my good girl, and sleep.” She snapped her fingers. Shireen slumped over, fast asleep, her body limp and pliant. 

Sansa would enjoy molding her. Sansa had secured herself in Shireen’s mind as good and merciful and compassionate, and so the girl thought she could trust her. She’d never suspect that gracious Lady Sansa was planting seeds in her. 

* * *

Sansa returned to the feast to find that Slut and Whore had already been brought out. Seed dripped from their abused holes, even as more cocks forced their way inside them. Pet was riding Robb eagerly, his bare breasts covered in small bite-marks and his nipples swollen and red from Robb’s mouth. 

Sansa kissed Pet as she walked behind the throne to her own seat. Most of the Baratheon-Tyrell party had already left, though Brienne was still there, on her knees before Mother. Sansa smiled.

Her suspicions had been correct. 

Renly and Loras had left already, but Margaery was still there, clearly quite wine-drunk. 

Sansa blessed the gods for the opportunity, ignoring her own seat for the moment. 

“Lady Margaery,” Sansa said, giving her the sweetest smile she could, “you look tired. Why don’t I show you to your rooms?”

“Thanks,” Margaery said, her voice slurred from the wine, letting Sansa guide her away from the table. 

The only difference between Margaery’s rooms and Shireen’s was that Margaery’s bedchamber was larger. Both were windowless, with heavy doors and thick walls. 

Sansa helped Margaery out of her finery, hanging her dresses up on the pegs and setting her jewelry out on the table, and poured the unresisting girl into bed. 

She wouldn’t do anything to her; not tonight. She’d have to be subtler with Margaery’s training, though the final effect would be so much more profound. Shireen would remain mostly herself, but Margaery…

If it worked, Margaery would be as gone as Theon was, replaced by someone new, someone aching to obey Sansa’s every whim. 


End file.
